


Your Hands All Over Me

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Getting Together, Hands, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Derek couldn’t stop staring. It was becoming a problem, one he knew he had to get under control, because Peter and Stiles were together and happy, but he couldn’t stop.They had beautiful hands, both so very different, and Derek had always had a thing for hands.





	Your Hands All Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> There was a discussion on the Steter Discord about hands and Steterek and I can never resist either of that so have this.

Derek couldn’t stop staring. It was becoming a problem, one he knew he had to get under control, because Peter and Stiles were together and happy, but he couldn’t stop.

They had beautiful hands, both so very different, and Derek had always had a thing for hands.

Peter’s were broad, broader than his fingers would suggest honestly, and Stiles’ hands were slender, fingers long and slim, and Derek needed to stop staring right now.

They were making out on the couch and while that was in itself a sight to behold, Derek was captivated by their hands. Stiles was dragging one hand through Peter’s hair, fingers expertly scratching at his scalp while the other one rested on Peter’s shoulder, thumb edging towards the neck, and Derek couldn’t help but notice just how long Stiles’ fingers really were, almost reaching down to the shoulder blade.

And while that was already enough to make his heart beat faster, and make his hands sweat, Peter’s hands on Stiles were really giving him the rest. They looked huge on Stiles’ side, hands almost covering Stiles’ whole torso and with the way the shirt bunched under them, Derek suspected that Peter had a really good grip on Stiles’ too.

He shivered at the thought before he forced himself to look away. This was inappropriate on more than one level, and just because Derek had a thing for their hands, and their voices and faces, and for the whole of them, apart and together, it didn’t mean they would appreciate this open leering he did.

Derek went into the kitchen, to look into the fridge without actually taking anything out of it, and when he returned to the living-room a few minutes later, Stiles and Peter had thankfully stopped kissing and were now only cuddling on the couch, blanket thrown over them. Which was good, because it meant their hands were hidden underneath the fabric and wouldn’t cost Derek any more brain cells.

~*~*~

The reprieve Derek got was short lived. When Peter got up after the second movie, to get more snacks, he walked behind the love-seat Derek had commandeered for himself since Peter and Stiles took over the couch. Peter stopped right behind Derek and leaned down, presumably to ask Derek a question.

And Derek would have loved to answer, really, it was his alpha asking after all, but Peter didn’t only ask a question, no, he also had to put his hand on Derek’s neck, palm covering the skin from the short hairs up high on Derek’s neck down to almost his shoulders and Derek’s brain just short circuited.

But then Peter also squeezed his neck, and Derek had to bite back the groan that threatened to come out. He had been right, Peter did have an amazing grip, sure and steady, just the right amount of pressure, and Derek couldn’t help but sink into the couch, completely boneless with just the hand on his neck.

It would be embarrassing if Derek was in any shape or form to actually form coherent sentences.

Peter seemed to have noticed as well, because he had stopped talking and was nosing at Derek’s temple before he leaned back and said something to Stiles that Derek still couldn’t process.

Peter squeezed his neck one more time before he let go and walked into the kitchen and Derek couldn’t help the whine he let out at the loss of contact. He just hoped that it was too low for Peter to pick up on.

When Peter came back, popcorn and chocolate in his hands, Derek was absolutely not disappointed that Peter didn’t have a free hand to do it again. But he shouldn’t have worried because Peter put the chocolate down on Derek’s lap and then put his hand in the exact same place as he had before.

Derek knew it was the same spot because his skin was still tingling from Peter’s contact and it spanned the same amount of space, covered the same stretch of skin. Derek went boneless almost immediately, slumping against the back of the seat and Peter let out a pleased rumble before he finally went on to hand the popcorn to a whining Stiles.

Derek needed a few seconds, or minutes let’s be real here, to get his bearings again, but then he couldn’t fight the blush. His reaction was completely inappropriate and couldn’t even be explained by him reacting to his alpha.

And since Peter had his nose shoved into Derek’s temple he must have picked up on the scents of arousal and want that were sure to colour Derek’s regular scent now.

Derek tried to push those thoughts away, because Peter hadn’t said anything, and Stiles was unlikely to pick up on those things, so he figured he might just be safe for now. He would need to work on his reaction, but he could do it.

He didn’t want to cause any kind of rift between Peter and Stiles or strain their happy relationship with his unwanted feelings for both of them, so he really had to get himself back under control.

And it was working well; Derek glued his eyes to the screen instead of watching Stiles pick up the popcorn and pop it into his mouth, even though he really wanted to watch Stiles do that. But he didn’t and that was the important thing. He knew how to control himself after all.

All his good intentions were destroyed the second Stiles got up to get more popcorn though. Because he walked behind Derek’s seat as well, just like Peter had, and like Peter he also bent down to ask Derek if he wanted anything else.

But before Derek could answer, form some coherent words for once in their presence, Stiles cupped his neck. And it really shouldn’t work the same as it had with Peter, because Stiles wasn’t his alpha and his hands were not nearly as broad as Peter’s, but his fingers were long, and Derek couldn’t take it.

Stiles’ palm barely covered the skin on Derek’s neck, but his fingers almost spanned his throat. Stiles had his thumb at the edge of Derek’s jaw, rubbing small circles into it, and his fingers almost touched Derek’s Adam’s apple.

Derek swallowed when he felt Stiles’ fingers there, and Stiles briefly pressed the tips of his fingers into Derek’s skin. Derek was unable to do anything but lean into the touch, chase that feeling of Stiles’ fingers covering that much skin on his neck and he only came back to himself when he faintly heard Stiles’ chuckle.

Then he jumped off the seat, effectively dislodging Stiles’ hand, but before he could flee completely, retreat to the safety of his bedroom, where no hands were trying to drive him insane, Peter got off the couch as well.

“Derek,” he started, and Derek’s stomach fell, because this could only go badly for him.

Even though Peter didn’t sound upset, just stern, Derek squared his shoulders, ready to take any punishment his alpha dished out, because he had just reacted poorly to his uncle’s mate. Derek was sure Peter wouldn’t let that slide.

“Derek, is this just about our hands?” Peter asked, and Derek could feel himself go pale.

So they had noticed all his staring, after all.

“What?” he croaked out, unable to just come out with the truth, because he could already see how this would cost him both their friendship and respect.

“Because if this is just about our hands, we can certainly indulge you,” Stiles piped up and Derek startled when he noticed that Stiles had made his way around the love seat.

“I don’t understand,” Derek admitted after he mulled that statement over for a few seconds.

“We have seen you stare at us, at our hands,” Peter explained, and Derek was extremely relieved to find that he didn’t seem angry. “And we’re not against putting them to use on you, if you’d like that.”

“Alright,” Derek haltingly said, because he wasn’t sure how an offer this good could even be made to him.

“But,” Stiles spoke up, “if you’d like more than our hands, we certainly wouldn’t say no to that either.”

“More like what?” Derek forced himself to ask, not quite daring to hope but unable to completely squash that feeling.

“Like a relationship,” Peter answered him.

“With kisses and cuddling and sex and feelings,” Stiles added and took a careful step closer to Derek. “You know, the whole package.”

Derek frowned at them and he saw how Stiles’ shoulders dipped just the tiniest bit, how Peter’s face suddenly seemed a little bit more closed off, and Derek shook his head at them in confusion.

“But why would you offer that? You’re happy together.”

“And we will continue to be happy together,” Peter said. “But we’d be happier with you.”

It was such a short and clear statement and still Derek couldn’t believe it.

“But why?” Derek helplessly asked, and Stiles shrugged before he pushed his hands into his pockets. Derek refused to whine at the loss.

“Because you’re not the only one who has done some pining in the last few months,” Stiles said. “You’re not the only one who has watched.”

“You’re not the only one who’s in love with who he was watching,” Peter said, now from Stiles’ side, and Derek could feel himself flush.

“I can’t believe this,” he said and covered his face with his hands. “How can I have missed that when all I did was watching you two?”

“We’d say you were preoccupied,” Peter said, suddenly a lot closer than he had been before.

“So, our hands on you, yes or no?” Stiles asked and Derek helplessly chuckled.

“Your hands, your mouths, your eyes, your feelings; yes to all of that,” Derek finally said and was immediately reeled in by Peter’s hand on his side.

Derek went just a little bit weak in the knees when he noticed just how firm Peter’s grip was on him and when Stiles framed his face with his hands, fingers pushing well into Derek’s hair, Derek felt like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

But Peter was there to take his weight, easily propping him up and Stiles guided his face down to hide in his shoulder. Later, Derek would take full advantage of all that they had offered him, but right now he was happy right where he was, between them, their hands all over him. They had time for the rest.


End file.
